A Lullaby
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: based off the episode "Star-spangled Tori" *cat/jade* friendship oneshot. Cat has a nightmare, Jade helps her fall back asleep.


**a/n: I know...I know. You hate me for not updating The World of Cat Valentine. Im really sorry. I've been dealing with some issues. I decided I wasn't going to post anything in a while. But I got so inspired by The epsiode "Star Spangled Tori". The sub-plot about Cat was amazing! I wasn't expecting that. I do not own the song Okay by blackhouse Mike. So, this is a little Cade friendship one-shot based set during this episode. **

Cat layed in her head. Instead of seeing her pretty fan with flowers that glow in the night time, she saw an ugly ceiling. She began to cry, like she did every night she started living at school. She cried herself to sleep, dreaming, or having a nightmare about her family leaving her.

_"Cat" Cat heard her mom call, and ran downstairs. "Yes, mommy" Cat sat down on the couch. Her parents were looking at her, concern in their eyes. " Mommy, daddy what's the matter?" Cat asked. Cat's mother sat next to her. " You know your brother is speical right?" Cat nodded, she knew this. She knew this well. Her dad sat next to her on the other side of the couch. " You know we love you, right?" Cat nodded. "Well" She turned to her mommy, who was crying. " We need to go to Idaho, for your brother. We need you to stay with your aunt and uncle, for a while. Till your brother is better" Cat smiled. This happened, her brother and parents leaves for the weekend, or maybe three days tops, and then come back. " Oh, kk. I'll sleepover at Tori or Jade's. I don't have to go bother uncle and aunty__" _

_Cat's mom cried harder. Her dad, gave a sympathetic smile. " Honey, I doubt they let you sleep over that long" "What do you mean?" " We will be gone for six months " Cat jumped up. " six months?!" She began crying. "No!" She ran to her room, and locked the door. She threw herself on the bed, and cried. "No!" she yelled to no one is particular." This isn't fair! Do they not love me enough to take me with them?!" Cat cried into her pillow. "This isn't fair! What did I do to deserve this?!" she yelled. _

_Soon, she saw her mom, dad and brother drive away. Leaving Cat heartbroken, she walked to her uncle's house. As soon as she walked in, her uncle yelled. " Your hair is still that ugly shade!" Cat quickly made her way to the guestroom, and cried. This isn't her room, it's the place she has to stay for six months. Cat took a nap, not wanting to deal with her mean relatives. _

_Her phone ringing woke her up. It was her mom. "Hey sweetie, how are you?" her mom asked. " I'm okay" she lied. " That's good. I have some bad news" Cat began to cry. " we need to stay longer" "How much longer?" she asked voice shaking. "two years" "two years!?" Cat screamed. She hate this. She hates being here. She hates everything. She hates that her parents hate her. She hates that her uncle and aunt hate her. But, most of all she hates herself. She got her suitcase, walked out her uncle's house, and ran to school._

Cat woke up screaming. She sat up from her bed. Suddenly, Jade ran in. "Jade?" "You were screaming, did a rat fall on you?" Jade asked. "No, I had a nightmare" Jade sat on the bed, and held her fragile best friend. " It's okay. Tomorrow your coming to stay at my house, okay" Jade said. Cat sniffled. " Jade?" "Yeah?" "Can I ask you a question" "Ask away" "Why were you here, I mean I'm glad you are. But you have a home to go to." Jade took a deep breathe. "Because, I don't like the fact you are here alone. I decided to sleep outside the door." Cat hugged Jade. " Thanks, for caring Jade" Jade smiled. "No problem. I'm always here for you. But if you ever tell anybody I'm caring, I will never forgive you" Jade said. "Kk" Cat suddenly began crying again, thinking of her family. That hated her.

"Jade, why does everybody hate me?" Her voice was so heartbreaking. Jade wanted to cry, hearing Cat's voice so hurt. "Nobody hates you. People are just stupid sometimes. But, nobody could ever hate you. You are really amazing, Cat" Cat sniffle. "Thanks Jade" Cat layed back down, Jade went to lie down on the floor on one of Cat's teddy bears. "Jade?"

"Yes, Cat" "Can you sing me a lullaby?"

Jade took a deep breathe."Okay"

Jade began to sing.

"_There is no upperhand I'm giving you mine._

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time._

_There's things that I can say, but here in my way._

_I wanna let you know that it's all okay_"

Once the lullaby was over, Cat was sound asleep. Jade saw Cat fell asleep smiling. She hasn't smiled since her family left, until now.

**a/n: sucky ending. I know, I didn't know how to end it. I sorry. I hope you like.**

**love and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
